


法厄同

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, 思维的小把戏, 详细的性描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 一出与虎谋皮、养虎为患、为虎作伥、放虎归山的悲剧。





	法厄同

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：我什么也没有！  
> 备注：  
> 1\. 根据一段语c记录扩写而成，加了前因并改了结尾，最后好像变成奇怪的东西。  
> 2\. 灵感来源于苏埃托尼乌斯《十二帝王传》中记录皇帝提伯留预言盖乌斯·卡利古拉“活着将意味着他自己和大家的毁灭，他正在替罗马人豢养一个厄喀德那，替世界豢养一个法厄同”。  
> 3\. 基本假设：时间领主与人类身体构造一样，只是软件类似硬件升级。  
> 4\. 如果有中二排行榜，我一定荣登榜首。  
> 5\. 前后话风突变…………小心避雷。
> 
> 致谢：
> 
> 感谢一位不愿意透露名字的朋友把我从“法师突然变身霸道总裁”的套路上拉了回来，虽然这依然是一份套路。感谢@Aranouylipot 为我提供了新的思路，并提出对结构情节人物设定等诸多方面的修改意见。感谢@叉子kinsley_为了马刀吃窗帘 优秀的语c，让我有了脑洞可写！

自从他决定放下宇宙而把全部注意力给予他的旅伴，博士终于有时间去沉思他最不愿反思的过去。之前他多对此一笔带过，有些细节他不愿深想，但它们就浮在塔迪斯的空气里，扇着翅膀扑面而来。他应该重申一段记忆，但他不敢独自打开，他也不愿把它们消除，那些尖叫、无声的爆炸、四处飘散的残骸。他感觉所有的事情都失去了原本的推动力，有些问题必须解决。

他所坚信的是否只是一些套在谎言外的谎言？

博士有意无意瞥了法师一眼，法师坐在塔迪斯图书馆的沙发上看着不知从哪个角落翻出来的加里弗雷史书，他则抱了本地球史枕着法师的腿，右手搭在额头上假装打瞌睡。

他耍了点小伎俩把法师骗进塔迪斯，欲擒故纵虚虚实实揣测角逐小心翼翼尔虞我诈步步为营……至少他很享受对方的陪伴。他们都不愿承认自己是那些把自己关进实验室，从此两腿一蹬，带着学者的无限好奇，遵守三大定律的时间领主的同类。两个被加里弗雷遗弃的孩子躲过种族的劫难，如何延续他们的文明却成了不可言说的话题。

终于他们一起经历了几场冒险，法师没有捣乱、没有讽刺、没有视而不救、没有打乱他的计划，还帮着他逃离了险境，博士决心将这些事做一个了结，把他们俩之间的陈年旧恨也做一个了结。他们之间还没有讨论到时间大战，他深知这逃不过。

但是他还没理清自己到底在想些什么，便发现已经把话问了出去：

“对了……如果时间大战里你没有半途离开而是战斗到最后，会不会终结战争的就是你而不是我？我猜你还能做的比我更好，毕竟一直以来都是你更聪明点。”

但是他又为什么要将自己与法师进行比较呢？法师分走了自己少得可怜的全部信任与自信，给他留下的却大都不尽人意。他与法师在有些方面很像，在另一些方面又截然相反。他会跟在法师身后试图追上他的脚步，但法师则会把他推到另一条路上。法师不需要人追随他，他也不想去追随别人。博士曾经就这一点怀疑过法师对待他到底是什么情感，但后来发现这并不重要。

他所认识的法师始终只相信自己，他会定下确切的目标与详尽的计划，会在交锋一开始就把节奏牢牢掌握在自己手里。他是如此地为自己的坚定品质而自豪，总是分毫不差地实行自己的计划，只有当自己或其他不可控制的变量出现并打破法师制造出的情景时，他才会挑挑眉毛，想尽办法使一切重上正轨。或者说，法师对于他的执着起源于超乎寻常的控制欲，最终他的无法征服使他赢得了更深的感情。

时间大战或许吓到了他，但他肯定很快就能冷静下来，只做有意义或对自己有益的事，而往往这两种是同一件事。因此博士推测，他一定从一开始就看出了时间领主的疲态，不愿浪费生命在必败无疑的战争上，抛下战场去实施自己的计划。不论怎么说，他都不会做出从战场逃跑此等懦弱之举，他应该能解开自己的焦虑。

他紧张地看着脸被书遮住毫无反应的法师，看着他慢慢翻过一页，声音从书页后传来，“但我没有留到最后。不要幻想，博士，你改变不了什么。”

博士以为自己早已断绝了与加里弗雷的所有联系，但他依然加入了加里弗雷的阵营。即使他曾许下的誓死保卫加里弗雷的承诺不过是为得到 “时间领主”称号的权宜行事，他还是不想再回到加里弗雷，或者再加入任何一场战争，他不仁慈但不如法师般嗜杀。他既没有族人所有那种与生俱来的自豪感与使命感，也绝不会冒险为一场不义之战付出生命。他一点也不想死。

可是后来他无法抑制自己的冲动，Cass之死只是他找的诸多借口中其一，时隔近千年又降落在加里弗雷上，满眼不再是一派祥和、慵懒散漫之景。渐渐他变得更相信自己所见，无尽战火中训练出的本能使他开始怀疑。他失去了一腔热血，又回忆起了一些往事，从而愈发反感这场战争以及所有战争。

他不再寻求别人的建议，拉萨隆暗地策划着他的宏大理想，罗玛娜想来不觉得他能在战场上起多大作用，Rani醉心自己的研究压根没有出现，法师，则据他所说早已逃之夭夭。他在这样的一个舞台上如失去眼杆的斯卡罗星居民，走投无路之下，带着童年模糊的记忆与实在的求证，闭着眼按下按钮，心里浮现出一个陌生的法师站在塔迪斯控制台前，一脸鄙夷，说他天性残酷，说他满嘴道貌岸然。

博士又仔细端详了一会儿他夹在页间的手指，它们似乎在微微颤抖。他不确定现在重提这个话题是否合适，法师在这事上站了道德高地，抑或他憎恨他没有把了结时间领主的机会让给他。不论是嘲讽还是愤怒，他都还没做好迎接的准备。于是他叹了口气，“只是问问而已……”往对方怀里窝了又窝，法师放下一只手揉揉他的头发。

头顶的压力使他鬼使神差般继续说，“对不起，我也知道你不喜欢这个话题。在你来之前我已经能够把它锁在记忆最偏僻的角落，加了好几层感知过滤器，但你的存在正让我动摇，试图把潘多拉盒里的东西再放出来。我不知道该怎么办，不能再坐视不管了。”

“那不是很好？”法师带着笑意从书后对他说，“你需要正视过去。”

他凭借何等不堪的行为点燃战火，又本着如何高尚的理由企图结束这一切。所有人是为了什么而战，战争不会终结，一切尚未归于寂静，战火的回响传遍了整个时空连续体。他的祖先们预见了这一些，修改了时间线却无济于事。他的种族仍将自强不息繁荣昌盛，只要有碰撞就有火花，历史如此传承。

他撇撇嘴别过脸，无法控制地想要反驳，法师没有见过那些景象，可对方又紧接着说：“你需要我的帮助来打开这些你本不应锁上的东西，我相信当它们展现在世界面前的时候，你会变成最耀眼的存在。”这时他把书打开朝下放在沙发靠背上，头略低朝着他，终于表态加入这场突如其来又无法避免的对话中。

博士猛地起身靠在扶手上，又望进对方的眼睛，他究竟在想些什么？耀眼，或许，如果他觉得一个星球湮灭时的火光和尖叫很耀眼的话。“但我不认为我还能再次面对那个瞬间。我一直在逃离我的过去，所以我真的不知道当我最终回首时会看到什么景象——想必我早已换了名字，背弃一切初衷。”他惨笑着摇摇头，“而那时，就算我终于向你投降，你会愿意接受那样一个扭曲的……”东西吗？

法师轻轻哼了一声，嘴角仍在笑：“你一直都这么固执，我最亲爱的博士。你根本就无需重新经历一切，那很痛苦又毫无必要。你只要停止逃避，学会面对它、承认它。”他微微摇头，他确实很怕痛，这大约也是他不愿意正视并反思过去的原因。只见法师敲敲自己的脑袋说道，“你的勇气呢？放弃无力的拒绝与躲闪，你的自我正尖叫着渴求自由。”

他更用力地摇了摇头，他对自己的记忆再清楚不过，“这些记忆还存在着的唯一目的就是作为我的惩罚和警戒，告诉我逾矩后的后果有多么可怕。我从不是个勇敢的人，勇者大多浴火而生，而点燃这火焰却是宵小之辈的特权。”

宇宙会随战况愈演愈烈而趋于毁灭，但这仍是个缓慢的过程，在那之前他早已不在世上。那提早结束战争，为宇宙赢得苟延残喘的一瞬又与任其自由发展有何区别？就算时间大战打破了时空连续体把宇宙过早地推向终结，下一个宇宙也会应运而生。他所做的对世界毫无影响，一切按照既定轨迹向前走。时间领主仍会出现，他们会与新宇宙的生物再打一场时间大战。历史巨轮再次轰然倒下，他以一己之力减缓整个过程还能带来多少意义？

法师的眼神在他身上转了一圈又慢慢移开，他从一旁扶手上拿起茶杯喝了一口，手背若有若无地摸到他的脸颊：“看看你那些错误的想法把你变成什么样，你擂响了战鼓，却又解放了一个正在慢性自杀的种族，这都应该是值得骄傲的记忆。”他把杯子放在地上，转而搂着博士使他靠近自己，“至于你勇不勇敢，我相信你身上的痕迹能很好的证明这一点。”

博士从对方眼里看见自己扭曲的影子，有些惊恐地往后退了退，但发现自己的背已经抵上沙发扶手，他无路可逃。

因此他试图为自己辩解，“或许我早该舍弃博士这个名字，我本只想做一个旁观者，去有幸见证宇宙漫漫长夜中最美好最瑰丽的景色。但后来我企图守护那些闪光之处，用尽自己的绵薄之力，结果一切都变了味。战火、哀嚎、愤怒漫山遍野，有些地方甚至称我为‘战士’。我以和平理智之名做出这个决定，却犯下整个宇宙最骇人听闻的罪状……而你所谓‘勇敢的痕迹’不过是我的赎罪。我以为你知道的法师，你该知道这些和勇敢无关，只和我的责任有关。”

大多时候博士自认是一个坚守底线，崇尚正义与秩序，又不轻言放弃的时间领主。他会阻止毫无意义的争斗，为宇宙自发的景象深深吸引，陷入一些他本应远离的感情纽带。他并不担心别人如何看待自己，亦不计较自己的得失。虽然他与法师之间的游戏跨越整个时空，他的足迹遍布历史，但他对宇宙抱有本质的敬畏。他不认为自己有权利改变整个世界的进程，他太渺小。

但又正是这种态度赋予了他企图保存一切的决心。

博士下意识反复打量着自己的双手，随后有些悲哀地闭上眼睛。法师握住他的手并将它们按在自己胸口，他的两颗心脏坚定有力地跳着，博士仿佛觉得自己也随之震动。虽然他不愿看，但他能想象法师如何带着微笑慢慢接近他。他象征性地试图抽回双手，法师的声音又在他耳边响起，“快从美好的想象中醒来，出现在战场上的你并不和平也不理智，你不是在赎罪，博士，你只是想给这一切无意义的打闹送上一个终结。”

法师轻轻吻上了他的眼睛，又向下停在鼻尖，细腻柔软的亲吻差点让他不能继续思考，法师的手在他手背上打着圈，每当他（Koschei）试图安慰他时都会做这个动作，他略疲倦地睁开眼看着对方握着自己的手，“但时间领主的存在已经超越了宇宙，这一种族不应该出现。我作为其中一员，这是我的责任，更是我的义务。”法师的手指似乎停了停。

现在时间领主被关在时间锁里，不断寻找逃离的方法，很有可能在不久的未来加里弗雷会与所有打得热火朝天的种族——那些噩梦一般的场景——再现于世，拉萨隆将发动末日制裁，恐慌遍及整个宇宙。他越发感到无力。

他抬起视线又转头看向对方，“这也是为什么我要和你谈起这些，你说的对，那些记忆正在尖叫着试图冲出藩篱，而我阻止不了……”法师带着试探的眼神歪了歪头，他深吸一口气，无法继续控制自己的表情，带着压抑的哭腔向法师坦白：“每次我闭上眼，那些火光历历在目，惨叫不绝于耳，它们不会停止，我、我无法入睡，加里弗雷像鬼魂一样成了一个徘徊不去的影子。”

他开始怀疑自己对法师透露的是不是太多了，在经历了一切后他终究认为对方不可信任，可是法师朝他微微蹙眉，一幅为他感到担忧的样子。直觉告诉他这是他唯一能寻找帮助的机会，否则他又该如何日日陷在情感与记忆的煎熬中？博士深吸一口气，用几乎不可闻的声音哀求道：“帮帮我法师，哪怕就这一次……”

他从法师眼里读出了惊慌，自己扭曲的影子，以及影子中自己眼睛里反射出的对方影子。他对法师的想法恍然大悟，他并不是唯一一个逃避记忆的大师，法师也深受其害，不，甚至比他更深。法师的存在不断挠动着他的心绪，他用力握紧拳头摒除杂念。

法师抿紧嘴唇，“忘了他们，他们只是一堆坐在早已生锈的椅子上的枯骨，不值得你去花心思。而我们，博士，我们超越了时间领主，你和我——”他突然用力吻上博士，像是想要借此攫取他的所有生命，他在对方脑海中轻声说出后半句话，“——从这一切中活了下来。这不已经是最好的结局？”

他们分开后博士叹了口气把话题转向法师，他轻轻地说：“你又在怕些什么？你离开了战场，你自由了，没有人目睹你的怯懦与恐惧。没有理由你会仍流连于过去去翻找一个说服自己的借口。既然这一话题无法避免，不如告诉我你在时间大战里做了什么。”

“我看见了地狱般的战场，然后害怕得逃到世界末日，变成人类，彻底消除了有关这一切，甚至自己的记忆。”法师手指轻抚他的脸颊，回答完全在他意料之中，一个谎言套着另一个谎言。

“我知道你所说的逃跑只是一个借口，你当时又定下了哪种计划？你的方法是不是没有成功？打立克一直在寻找我的下落，你是不是想要把我交给他们，来终结这场战争？”

他的嘴唇有些泛红闪着水光，他微微喘着气，这显得整个问题都不太有震撼力。对方只是笑了笑，顺势抱住了他，头滑到他的左肩上，咬着他的耳垂，声音听起来有些沉闷，“你把事情想得太简单了，博士。我把复仇的机会留给你，现在我有些后悔。”

博士一边思考这句话的含义一边意识到一丝危险，法师狠狠在他颈侧咬了一口，他的思路突然混乱起来，时间大战中有一道激光从背后袭来，他极快地转身躲开，激光依然擦边灼伤了法师下口的地方。与其相关的记忆纷涌而至，他造的大坝眼看就要坍塌。

但是法师仍然没有表现出任何会提供帮助的意愿，他也无法彻底信任法师，时间大战以及其他所有的记忆无时无刻浮现在他眼前，每一秒的感受都是煎熬，他只能孤注一掷。

他看着法师后颈细碎的金发摩擦领口，眼前火花四溅，看见法师在战争的烈焰中焚烧殆尽，他发出无声的痛苦呐喊，最后化为一道绝望的目光穿透自己。如果法师没有离开战场，或者他没有下定决心使用时瞬矩，是不是就会如他眼前所见，默默无闻地死在战场上？他是不是也会和法师一样，在毫无意义的战火中成为无人铭记的传说？

博士独自在加里弗雷的最后一片净土上漫步，用他们种族赋予的能力望向遥远的未来，竟是一片黑暗，要么是这一刻便是他的终结，要么下一刻世界就会终结。他想要说服自己他不怕死，它未知的结局对他已经肩负的与将要承担的罪行甚至是久违的解脱，但发现他所关心的并不在此。

他不安地动了动，感受对方沉重的呼吸打在他颈侧。他或许要尝试另一种方法，比语言更有效更直接。他不知道法师在时间大战中经历了什么，他们都转变得太多了。说实话，勇士号上他对法师的表现有些失望，法师本可以阻止他，正如他只是出于责任而破坏了法师简单的计划，法师没有用全力实施自己的计划。

以前他仍能说他们之间是一场游戏，法师的目的只有两个，抓到自己和让自己高兴，虽然他的计划鲜有成功，但他们依然乐此不疲。

有一次他俯身被压在法师的塔迪斯控制台上，对方凑在他耳边问破坏他的计划和现在哪一个更令他激动，他毫不犹豫地答了后者。于是法师说他大可以不破坏他的计划，这样大家都会很高兴。他嗤笑一声。

但是现在法师显得漫无目的，正如他在时间大战后也无所适从。勇士号上他们拖着残躯，仿佛回到了彼此重生后于地球再见的第一个对视，必须从头建立起信任、依赖、纽带，以及不断积累的互相防备与憎恨。

时间大战前法师的世界只有一个中心，他从不向他提及自己偷走塔迪斯抛下他之后的生活，因此抱着最后一丝希望，博士强迫自己从一众幻象中脱离出来，抱紧法师，决定为法师制造这样一个目的。

于是他企图展开一项交易，他有气无力地下令：“干我，然后帮我解决这一切。”

法师从他颈侧抬起头，嘴唇沾了他的血，吻上博士，许久才反问：“你不想知道我都做了什么？”

“你总会告诉我的。”他叹口气，舔舔嘴唇，挪了挪身子换个更舒服的姿势靠在对方怀里，开始一颗颗解开自己衬衫扣子。

法师笑着示意他把衣服都脱去，然后拿起掉在地上的领带蒙住博士双眼。博士惊叫起来握住脑后对方的双手，即使视力受阻，空气与能量的流动使他依然能感受到对方的轮廓，但他不喜欢黑暗，法师拉着领带迫使他头向后仰。博士在对方手指划过他暴露在外的脖子时浑身一震，随后只感觉到指腹经过锁骨向下停在他一边的乳头。他坐在法师腿上不安地动了动，对方裤子的面料蹭得他又痒又疼，法师从来没有这么对过他，陌生、冷漠、癫狂。

法师转而用手掌揉搓对方胸前的凸起，另一只手放开领带搂住博士的腰，他同时吻上博士，一点点深入，一时间图书馆寂静地只剩下搅动的水声和博士扭动身躯摩擦衣服的沙沙声。待两人分开时都喘着气，博士在脑海中感到对方精神有些涣散，于是跨坐在对方身上，双手捧着法师的脸又吻了上去。法师在博士身下轻微扭动，突如其来的亲吻让他发出模糊不清的“唔”一声，双手下滑摸上博士的两个臀瓣用力捏了捏。博士绷紧肌肉故意往法师下身蹭去。

在黑暗中博士双手摸索到法师衬衫的扣子，对方于是放松地靠在沙发上结束了这个吻。他举起一只手将博士的额头与自己的相抵，要想彻底进入对方思维，必须先撤除精神防御，建立坚固紧密的纽带。既然博士无法再控制自己的精神防御，便只能由法师去打破它，博士隔着纽带隐隐听到了这一想法。他是不是应该庆幸自己付出了足够的报酬，自己不需要在极度痛苦下达到这一点。

博士一边有些急切地替法师解开扣子，一边感受脑海中对方的思绪雾气般缓缓包围自己，此起彼伏的絮语在脑海中飘荡，有些思维化为实体敲上自己的思维屏障，引起一阵涟漪，有些反弹又消散成一片烟，有些与屏障融为一体，同博士自己的记忆产生共鸣，这让他又陷进过去，信息板收到的新讯息，大笑与打闹混合在一起的嘶吼，时间大战中瓦砾掉在打立克外壳上沉闷的金属声。法师的动作极慢，雾气在屏障上凝结成液滴，博士感受到的情感更为强烈，混杂的画面跳跃出现，一阵晕眩。

过不了多久博士发现这些思绪只说了一句话，无数对他的想念此起彼伏，以耳语的音量环布在他整个脑海中。他的手指不住颤抖，呼吸变得不规律，对方在他耳边用家乡的语言喊着他的名字，它们不停回荡，直到他的思维屏障出现第一道裂痕。

博士在第六颗纽扣上停留许久最终颤抖着脱去法师的上衣，手掌贴在肌肤上的触感将他拉回现实。对方另一只手在他背上游走，把两人又按得近了些。他低头开始亲吻法师的喉咙、锁骨、胸膛、腹部，一边向下一边往地上退去，直到膝盖触及又厚又软的地毯。他与法师之间的纽带已经形成，只要保持身体接触，法师就可以彻底打破他的思维屏障。

他在伸手解决法师的裤子时突然惊慌起来，想要摘下蒙在眼睛前的领带，但是法师埋在他发间的手制止了他，抓得他头皮有些疼的紧。他被扔到一边，听见身旁衣料掉地的声音，然后眼前一亮，他如在沙漠中久行的落难者看见泉水幻影般激动地抱住法师双腿，对方伸脚作势踢了踢。

他把法师推坐到沙发上，自己重新跨坐在他身上，肌肤相贴，博士打了个激灵浑身一颤。法师往手心吐了口唾沫便往他身下伸去，他皱起眉，让塔迪斯在沙发上放一罐润滑剂。法师已经放进了第一根手指，他玩弄着法师的阴茎，有些心不在焉。

法师凑在他耳边说道，“你需要他们的时候他们驱逐你，他们不需要你的时候你却像条小狗似的巴巴跑过去。加里弗雷的时间领主从未意识到你的伟大之处，你也从未将他们当做你的同类。”法师伸进了第二根手指。

但他甚至都忘了他们曾经如何亏待他，他宁可只记得自己如何毁了宇宙中最为高贵美好的种族。可是对他而言，家乡又岂是什么能随意抛弃的包袱？他一直说法师对他的嘲讽事发无缘，认为他没有手刃过自己的种族而无法理解他的心情，质问他“难道你没有，哪怕一次，怀念过加里弗雷？红草地，图书馆的禁书区，远离城市深入山脉的探险……你是一个时间领主，这本身就令人惊奇，这一种族所有的历史与底蕴难道不值得你去欣赏去赞美吗？”

法师回答，“你如果喜欢，我能把这些记忆一遍遍放给你看，甚至我们可以亲手建立一个新加里弗雷。”在这件事上，博士不得不承认法师比他更为坚决。博士想起之前法师或许指的是他更乐意亲手毁灭自己的同胞，他比他更热爱加里弗雷，也远比他厌恨这一种族。

法师骤然伸进的第三根手指彻底打破了屏障，肉体与大脑的双重痛苦使他握紧了手中之物。法师让他放松，一手按住他的后颈，一边舔吻一边轻轻啃咬颈侧。两根手指伸开并拢卷曲转动扩张着博士，法师用牙齿咬起一小块皮肤把它拉离他，博士感到有点凉。他伸手挤了一点润滑剂开始上下套弄法师的阴茎，拿拇指抹过龟头，感受它在自己掌中变硬。

最终法师扶着他站起，他转身弯下腰，手肘压在沙发上，他视野里只剩下自己双手与大红色的沙发布套。

打破思维屏障之后法师能随意翻看博士的记忆与思绪，而博士所求的对自己思维的改动却要有比博士本身更高的权限。法师需全神贯注来完成这一任务，用自己的精神力量一点点渗入对方精神防线，博士便引导法师深入他的精神世界。

浓稠的糖浆带着他渐渐下沉，视野被黑雾笼罩，他的双手艰难地划着试图让自己向上浮。他飘到漩涡边缘，即将坠入深渊，窒息使他失去意识，放弃动作，双臂自然地垂在两侧，皮肤被挤压。博士模糊地感到烈风划过耳侧，有人拉住他的手腕向外一拽——

他似乎被拉进一条隧道，色块闪烁目不暇接，前方人影模模糊糊不甚清楚。他试探着喊法师，刹那间又一片漆黑，博士踉踉跄跄地又被拽着向前走，随后浑身赤裸跌倒跪坐在地上，身周却响起喧闹声。光线渐亮，身穿派多里安红橙相间长袍的年轻人转头看他，他才发现自己回到了加里弗雷上曾与法师共用的宿舍，对方眼里带着困惑。

他艰难地咽下了口水。

年轻的法师，Koschei，有些惊讶地看着他，上下打量一番后皱着眉毛，开口却是法师的声音， _你又去干了什么？怎么搞成这样？_ 博士有些晕头转向，这是法师的思想？他钻进了法师的脑子？他不知道到底发生了什么？对方没等到他解释便不耐烦地弯腰抓住他的手带他进浴室，片刻又拿来毛巾与换洗衣物放在一旁，洗了洗手就关门离开宿舍。

法师慢慢进入他时他本能驱使浑身一僵向右侧躲去，对方一手按住他后颈也没料到这步，于是那只手转而握住博士的腰，博士咬住下唇不肯出声。虽然之前法师在他身上玩了好一会儿，但依然让他皱着眉。身体的不适还是把他从思想中拉回外界，法师开始进进出出，他拿手肘撑着的身体也跟着摇晃。

博士站在水流下发着呆，他发现自己的身体变了回去，不过一百来岁，刚进时间学院的年纪。他闭着眼就能感觉到浑身充满奥创能量，一种久违的活力在他身体里躁动不安。等他仔细洗完留在头发里的糖浆，胡乱穿上衣服走出浴室时，看见Koschei整个人蜷坐在椅子上摆弄他的信息板，他出现时地板上残留的糖浆已经被清理干净，房间里弥漫着银树树叶的苦味，以及排风扇嗡嗡作响的噪音。

 _嘿。_ 他忐忑不安地开了口。对方没有睬他。突然他脑后受到重击而扑倒在地，无形的拳脚落在他身上。有人从后抓着他的头发迫使他仰起头，他背脊挨了一拳，腰左侧被踢了一脚，身体翻了个面，这时两只脚踹在他的腹部因此他蜷起身子。他的手臂在空中奋力而无助地挥舞，手腕蹭破了一块，他尖叫，企图在疼痛的间隙大口呼吸。整个过程中Koschei都没有从信息板上抬起头，他猜想他大约又在忙着想办法入侵母机，于是他用虚弱颤抖的声音叫对方名字， _Kosch?_

博士沉浸在自己与法师共享的思绪里，差点忘了物理世界中正在发生的事，对方突然狠狠掐住他的腰后，他猝不及防地叫了声，转身想看法师到底打算干什么。法师对他说：“你不是一直都很想知道，你逃跑后我独自在加里弗雷经历了什么？”

博士心底诧异对方如何一心二用，不专注于解决他脑子里一直以来的矛盾，反而分心跑到物理世界中与他交流。但他精神力量尚未到达法师的境界，只能一边看着脑海里的Koschei，一边听他的声音在宿舍房间外的空间内到处回荡。对方了解了他的诧异，继续说道：“罗玛娜为了找到最强的战士自然下了一番功夫，重塑我只是第一步，他们改良了我的基因组……”

 _那你还两次被枪打中，还复活失败搞得半死不活。_ 博士心里鄙夷地撇撇嘴，法师大度地允许了这种程度的不满。

“……并试图通过母机消去我对你的记忆。必须承认，这种做法非常失败却有效。一开始我为他们卖命，然后打立克抓住我，他们要我找到你，我借机传信给罗玛娜，她不得不派舰队解救我，有趣的是这之后有关你的记忆一点点长了回来。不过这些故事并不是你想听的对吗？你从来就不关心别人。但我还是要先把结尾告诉你，之后我借机逃离战场，把一切留给你去收拾。”

_大家都知道你存在的意义 **只** 有我。_

_你真应该看看罗玛娜后来的表情，我还在母机里呆着的时候拉萨隆跟我……_

法师突然打住话头开始加大力度在博士体内进出，他没忍住发出闷哼，差点重心不稳迎面摔在沙发上。法师抱着他换了个姿势，他抱紧对方不肯松手，盯着对方的眼睛试图提出疑问，比如这个故事并不在他与法师事前讨论好的业务之内，他也不再好奇法师到底经历了什么。可是一番折腾之后，法师终于刺激到了令他愉悦的一点，他便失去了说话的能力，只得彻底沉浸在对方对他精神世界的掌控中。

与此同时，Koschei终于把信息板放到桌上，拿冷漠的眼神居高临下地看着他。四周场景变幻，宿舍变成了一间打着明亮白光的屋子，Koschei拉了唯一一把椅子让他坐下，不知从哪里变出几根绳子捆住博士，自己则绕到身后捂住他双眼。覆盖在眼睛上的手冰冷，他不安地试图挣脱绳子，一片黑暗中他隐约听见金属仪器碰撞的清脆声和几个人低声交流的说话声。

 _我不觉得他知道他做了些什么，博士从不跟人说他的计划……_ 一个声音说道。 _但是他们关系不一般，Koschei有意隐瞒我们也无法发现，_ 另一个声音怀疑地回应它， _他们在一起做了太多违反规定的事情，普通的问询达不到效果，我们需要更高权限。_ 一阵脚步声过后，一个新的富有权威性的声音加入了他们， _博士的行为对时间领主是莫大的威胁……_

这是法师的记忆？突然一阵尖锐的疼痛顺着太阳穴钻进大脑，又扩散到全身，他想挣开捆着自己的绳索，但是无法思考，大脑一片混乱，零碎的记忆片段闪过但他什么都抓不住，他模模糊糊地打算告诉他们全部相关的信息，可一无所知的自己只能回答“我不知道”。他们在问他什么？

博士接着又听见忽高忽低的讨论声，他只觉得冷，浑身打颤，并在痛苦渐渐散去后听见了自己“嘶嘶”倒吸冷气的声音，Koschei湿润温暖的吻落在他耳后，像是在安慰，但在他看来却是另一种惩罚。 _你看，_ Koschei凑在他耳边轻轻说， _我 **确实** 爱过你。_

 _他确实什么都不知道，_ 先前头一个声音说，叹了口气， _没有必要再折磨他了。_ 第二个声音听起来很愤怒， _Koschei的精神足够强大，他可以骗过思维探针，我们应该多试几次_ 。博士尝试转头脱离捂在他眼睛上的双手，那双手手心沁出汗，微微颤抖，却依然坚定地把他笼罩在一片黑暗中。最后的声音下了决定， _我愿意相信你，但如果你能让他回来，我就放你走，如果你还是不肯告诉我博士的可能计划……_

博士几乎能想象出Koschei在对方话还没说完，就朝对方嘲讽地咧嘴一笑的样子。随后四周归为一片寂静，遮住视线的双手渐渐被自己眼睛周围的血管捂热，但依然没有移开，博士心底浮现恐惧与紧张，隐约猜到之后发生的事情。他听见自己颤抖的声音从遥远的胸腔传来， _我以为你会跟我一起走，但是那天我一直没有找到你。_

对方骤然移开双手，突如其来的光线使他依然闭着眼。只听见法师嘲讽的笑了声，用Koschei的声音回答他， _这就是出问题的地方了。他们知道你会偷走塔迪斯离开加里弗雷，于是在那一天事先抓走了我，要我给你报信，让你回来找我。_

_可我什么都没收到。_

_所以他们翻出以前我黑进母机的记录，定了我的罪。_ 法师撩起右边的衣袖，只见手腕上环绕着一条扭曲的蛇， _然后把我锁在塔迪斯里扔进外太空。_

 _我，我很抱歉……_ 博士沉默了一会儿，盯着眼前栩栩如生的图案，但他从未在法师身上见过，或许这是对方捏造出的又一个故事，他相信法师即便面对如此困境，依然能找到解决之道。他把头别到一边决定不再看，“锁在塔迪斯里扔进外太空”，法师当时罪不至此。 _可如果你一开始不那么执着，就不会发生这些事了，他们只能把你放走。_

博士想起很久以前他生日那一天，加里弗雷的第二颗太阳升起比预计晚了几秒钟。大概这算不上什么，Koschei却执意要找到真相，尝试诸多方法无果，加里弗雷所有的资料都遮遮掩掩，道不清原因。一直到他的下一个生日快要来临，Koschei仍未放弃，他把目光转向了他接入权限仍不高的母机。最后他也不知道Koschei查到什么结果，只有对方神秘兮兮地告诉自己，在欧米茄武器库里最隐秘的地方藏了一个终极武器，能够让事物彻底从所有时间线上消失，还有一个意味不明的名字， **The Moment** 。

他当时听闻十分害怕，恳求Koschei再也不要做这种事，把时瞬矩的存在抛到脑后。

 _是吗？你也这么认为？_ 法师的声音在他头顶响起，博士发现周围惨白布景变成了法师塔迪斯的主驾驶室，自己则坐在其中的沙发上，绳子已经消失了。 _可一条条遵守加里弗雷的法则，任谁都会一事无成。如果不是我，你会知道时瞬矩的存在？你是不是该庆幸你逃得早，还是侥幸作为我的同伙而没有被抓住？_

 _别说了。_ 博士从随引擎震动的空气里尝出绝望，以及一种扭曲的执着。他感到窒息。

 _原来你与他们 **没** 什么区别。_法师拿过分夸张的失望语气下了结论。

博士一时想不出话来反驳，他还想问对方是怎么把能够永远囚禁他的塔迪斯化为己用，但四周的场景又变了，这次他们回到勇士号，他仰面躺在会议桌上，整个视野都倒了过来。他自嘲地在心里笑了笑，知道自己这次是逃不了了。法师接受了他的提议，向他揭露一切的真相，这对法师而言不过又是一个思维的小把戏，但他为此付出的代价却远超肉体的臣服。

_既然如此，作为一个时间领主，为了维护宇宙进程而毁灭一族，有什么值得你愧疚这么久？_

博士用尽力气拿他最强硬的口气回答： _你不知道拉萨隆在时间大战最后盘算着什么。_

 _我当然知道了。_ 倒立的法师朝他笑了笑，双手抱胸，他感到毛骨悚然，翻下桌子站在地毯上注视对方。

 _那是我后来告诉你的。_ 博士突然觉得很愤怒，他缚于记忆之上的锁链与他的心脏一同颤抖， _你根本不明白意识共同体的意义，他们从此进入了更高维度，拥有无人可挡的力量，到时候他们能在这一宇宙为所欲为，我不去结束战争，谁来阻止他们？_

_你在为他们没有捎上你生气？_

他忽视了这句嘲讽，想起对方之前没有说完的半句话，问道， _你还在母机里的时候拉萨隆对你说了什么？_

 _时瞬矩是终结，也是起点。_ 法师暗自笑了笑，在物理世界中弯腰把手指按在对方太阳穴，弯腰吻博士。母机内就是一个时间领主的意识共同体，它存在于宇宙之外，五维之上。母机保存了从初始到终结存在的所有时间领主意识。他洞悉一切，他是全知全能的集合体，又保持着自己作为法师的独立思想与记忆。而时瞬矩的存在便是为了把他从肉体的桎梏中解放出来，据拉萨隆所说，“我将走得比先辈更远。”

不过纯能量态的意识共同体更受宇宙法则的限制，在高一维度的宇宙将难以为继。拉萨隆忘记了这一后果，只想说服他一起加入自己的大计，要他重获身体后去启动时瞬矩。他却想到了更遥远的记忆，决定把这一光荣的使命交给博士。

因此博士使用时瞬矩结束战争正中所有人的下怀，成全了拉萨隆，成全了自己一直以来对时间领主的复仇，也成全了博士作为时间领主的责任。当然这些他不会告诉博士，他远有一个更好的计划，他要让他自己想通这些前因后果。

博士感觉到对方的小动作，看不见的冰冷滑腻物体绕上自己精神世界中投映身体的手臂，他浑身起了疙瘩。法师仍然朝着他笑，那种看着猎物的餍足的咧嘴笑。有这么一刹那博士看见法师眼睛变得漆黑，便真正害怕起来，对法师背信的绝望与对自己轻信的厌恶变成愤怒涌上心头。他宁可继续饱受记忆折磨也不愿再把自己交给法师，他根本不知道法师的打算，他后悔了。

博士扑上来把法师按在墙上，前臂压住对方脖子，他想质问法师到底有什么意图，却发现自己只能出于愤怒用力呼吸却说不出话来。法师挣扎着但没有成功，转而用冷漠的眼神打量他。他们便这样对视许久，直到博士一点点放下手，颓废地向后退了一步。

接着他们周围的布景轰然坍塌，灰尘弥漫在四周，他被呛得咳嗽。自己已经回到了时间大战的战场上，法师站在他身边，他们似乎肩并肩看了许久战火纷飞，博士有些摸不清对方的用意，转头略带疑问地看着他。法师对他摊开握着的拳头，是时候让你正视自己了，我可不想打扰你解谜的快乐，代表记忆的光点飞散在空中。博士顿时停住呼吸，他能感觉到一直以来的锁被摧毁了，可怕的回忆蜂拥而至，他睁大眼睛注视对方。

法师朝他笑笑，挥手给他做了个“你好”的口型。

他猛地被拉回了物理世界。

他睁开眼睛看见天花板的灯前后晃动，朝后看见沙发大红色的扶手，朝前看见了法师向下的眼神，不知道什么时候法师换了一个姿势。他恍惚间觉得自己做了一个长梦，然后突然发现自己在哭，泪水划过眼角洇湿了一片，他的双脚搁在法师肩膀上，右手无力地荡着，指节摩擦地毯。

博士尝试吸吸鼻子，却发出了许久以来第一声呜咽，法师停下了动作打量他。恐慌再一次浮上眼前，夹杂了厌恶、愤怒以及被压抑的低吼，他翻下沙发站起身一把推开法师，皱起眉毛看着对方一点点软下去，随手一擦再颇有条理地穿上衣服。博士踉跄着头也不回地跑了出去。

他全身赤裸跑过漫长走廊，踩上主驾驶室金属地板时出于寒冷下意识把脚一抬。博士被自己绊住向前摔倒在地，磕到牙齿，撞到一边架子，架子上的东西掉下来砸在脑后。意识坠入黑暗，他仍努力抬起头伸手想要触碰控制台。

最后看见法师根本没有看着他便推动推杆。

他用他们种族赋予的能力望向遥远的未来，竟是一片黑暗，要么这一刻便是他的终结，要么下一刻世界就会终结。他双手颤抖着抚摸时瞬矩，时瞬矩问他：“你要用我做什么？”

【完】


End file.
